


100 ways to say 'I love you' - #16

by amorshownu



Series: 100 ways to say I love you [1]
Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band), A.C.E (kpop)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Doctor!Donghun, Friendship, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Original Character(s), Platonic Relationships, not really but yeah, short; sappy; mess like me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 14:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17448743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amorshownu/pseuds/amorshownu
Summary: Junhee knows he can always count on his best friend Donghun to ease his worried thoughts.Short dongjun drabble based on "100 ways to say 'I love you'"16. It's okay. I couldn't sleep anyways.





	100 ways to say 'I love you' - #16

**Author's Note:**

> hi, i'm back with another soft dongjun drabble because no one stopped me lol  
> i was torn between dongjun and feelchan but i felt dongjun would fit this scene a bit more. maybe feelchan will be on the next one? -awkward wink-
> 
> important side note: english is not my first language and this is unbetad so all mistake are mine!

** 100 way to say 'I love you': It's okay. I couldn't sleep anyways. **

"Did I wake you?" Junhee wondered with a wince when Donghun answered the door with messy hair and sleepy eyes. Donghun shook his head with a yawn moving aside to let Junhee in before closing the door. Junhee didn't wait for him and walked down the hall to the kitchen.

"I’m gonna make cocoa!” Junhee called out, as Donghun yawned loudly. “Shit! Wait a moment!” Donghun stopped to listen to what the other had to say. “I just remembered you have a shift in-" Donghun guessed, Junhee paused searching for the kitchen clock, because he heard a groan followed by another curse word. "-four hours! Hun, I'm sorry for showing up like this. It's just with dad in the hospital, I started thinking and-" Donghun could hear the hesitation in Junhee's voice as he walked into the kitchen. "I'm…" Junhee trailed off, turning to look at him with a sigh. Donghun noticed Junhee's lips were a tight line and he could see the tension on his shoulders, he was clearly stressed over something. Donghun’s steps were quiet as he pulled the other into a hug in the middle of the kitchen.

"It’s okay, Junnie. I couldn't sleep anyways, besides you know I'm always on call for you." Donghun told him, patting his back gently before pulling away from the hug. "Now about that cocoa, what's taking so long?" He asked ruffling the other’s soft hair with a soft smile. Moving quietly, Junhee got the kettle filled with milk before setting it to boil on the stove. Junhee turned to find Donghun, sitting on the floor with his back against the wooden cabinets and sat next to him with a sigh.

"I'm guessing you spoke with your mom... What did she say?" Donghun asked. His tone was gentle and soft as he wrapped an arm around Junhee’s shoulders pulling him close.

"Dad's going to be okay. He had a stroke, a small one but the doctor wants him to stay in the hospital for a few more days to run some more tests, make sure everything is okay, you know how it is. Their both freaked out but Dongyun is there with Mina, so Mom’s not alone with him. Mom told me they took on a train the moment she told him." The kettle whistled getting their attention pausing the conversation for a moment. Donghun stood first and walked to the stove to turn it off, as Junhee stood and grabbed their mugs from the cupboard. Their mugs were actually dollar store mugs, nothing out if the ordinary save for emotional value. Junhee's mug was pale blue mug with a white cursive ‘D’, while Donghun’s was black with a gold blocky ‘J’on it. Sehyoon onced teased them by calling it ‘couple mugs’ making Donghun choke on his coffee.

Setting the mugs on the counter, Junhee moved to fetch the cocoa as Donghun poured the milk into the cups. Once they finished making the cocoa, they moved to the living room and sat on the couch together.

"Your mom asked you to visit, didn't she?" Donghun asked breaking the silence. Junhee’s expression gave him the answer he needed and he sighed before speaking again.  "You should go, Junnie. Thankfully it’s nothing big but I know it’ll gave them so peace seeing you there."

"I know, and they’ll probably start bragging about how I was almost a doctor. I know it’ll make them happy but what if I freak out outside the hospital or something? None of them know why I dropped out of med school. I'm not ready to go into it with them because they might not get it." 

Donghun sighs, at a loss for words. Junhee decided to leave med school on the last year of his residency after losing a patient for the first time in his carreer- a happily man married with kids who suffered a fatal fall at work. Junhee did everything he could to save him but in the end he lost him. Breaking the news to his family was the hardest thing Junhee ever had to do and he could never forgive himself for not being able to save the man. To this day, Junhee has nightmares of that day, since then he started avoiding emergency rooms all together. The last time, Junhee visited one was when Donghun got food poisoning, forgot his phone at home and no one would answer his calls. No one had the decency to tell him until Byeongkwan decided to call him only when they needed a change of clothes for Donghun.  Junhee was so nervous it made him forget everything that happened in the past. Once Junhee got there, hospital security threatened to drag him out when he started screaming at them for for not telling him anything. Byeongkwan often says Junhee looked like a tsundere in an anime.

"You said Mina and Dongyun are there, right?" Junhee nodded, so he continued. "They'll probably never let you speak, knowing them, so no one will have a chance to ask you about uni, you know? I mean, if you really wanted to go, I could go with you. I haven’t been home in ages and I promise to provide the best emotional support in exchange for some of Gyeonggi-do’s famous marinated crab dish.” Donghun stated with a cheeky smile.

"You’d do that? What about the hospital?” Junhee questioned, placing his cup on the coffee table in front of them. 

“I can take a few days off the hospital, it's nothing." Donghun smiled at Junhee’s surprised expression. "Im offended you'd even ask that, by the way. I mean, I’ve always wanted to visit Gyeonggi-do. I'll talk to dad and ask him for a few days off. Having your old man be the chief of medicine has its perks sometimes, you know?"

"I thought the perk was the hot nurses." Donghun scoffed as Junhee smiled widely. 

"First of all, eww. Second of all, I’m married to my job.” Donghun joked, wondering when he’ll muster up the courage to ask out Junhee. “Jokes aside, I’m sorry if the offer is too much? I’ll only go with you, if you want me there. I don’t wanna intrude on your time with your family. I just don't want you to miss out being there for your family during this time, you know? I know what it feels like to regret spending time with them during something like this."

Junhee nodded. "Well, if you insist then we're going to home, I guess." Donghun smiled, holding Junhee’s hand in his. “Maybe, we can go see your mom.” Junhee suggested, squeezing his hand. 

"Maybe,” Donghun replied somewhat hesitant. “Whatever we do it's going to be okay, trust me." Junhee smiled at his words, looking somewhat at ease. After placing Donghun’s mug on the coffee table, Junhee dropped his head on Donghun’s lap and sighed with content.

"Thanks." He whispered, eyes closed.

"You’re welcome." Donghun whispered back, running his fingers through Junhee’s hair.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! hope you guys enjoyed it ♡
> 
> '100 ways to say I love you' source: http://p0ck3tf0x.tumblr.com/post/98502010026/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you


End file.
